Metallic Tears
by lilgirl
Summary: Gohan struggles with a problem that's bothering him at school, and Videl seems to be upset about something. Will she tell Gohan? Will Gohan figure out what his problem is? read to find out!
1. Videl's embarrassing day

Well, another G/V so, who cares! Not me! I like 'em and if you don't, you can just not read it! Sorry, I'm in a bad mood at this moment. I don't mean to be a butt, but I feel horrible.  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimers apply  
  
Metallic Tears  
  
Chapter 1: Videl's embarrassing day  
  
  
  
The holiday season lingered around the corner. The weather had turned cold and was getting colder as fall passed and winter came. The stores were preparing to set up for the holidays and nothing seemed to go right in school.  
  
Gohan sighed as he ran down the street once again late for class. He could see his breathe as he pulled his coat around him. Even though he flew to school, he had to land once he got into town. Chichi didn't like him flying through town as "The Great Saiyaman," so he was forced to walk once he got to the towns limits.  
  
Yesterday had seemed to go so fast and now the morning was slowly inching its way forward. Gohan could have sworn that he saw a snowflake fall. After all, it was around thanksgiving, but snow seemed ridicules at this time of year. Was it winter or was it still fall? Every since Buu had been defeated Gohan was so out of it anymore he couldn't make heads or tails of the seasons anymore. Something bothered him. He had guessed for some time that it was his Dad, but that proved to be a negative. The more he went to school and saw all his friends the more nervous he became. But he didn't know why.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Gohan said as he burst in the class door. "Again," he then muttered slowing down once he reached his seat.  
  
The teacher only sighed. "That's alright, we were just reviewing, you didn't miss anything new, this time," she explained. "Oh, and Gohan? Try to be more responsible."  
  
Videl felt sorry for Gohan as a look of guilt passed over his face. He'd been so forgetful and late anymore that nobody would dare laugh-with the acceptation of Sharpner that is.  
  
Gohan sat down and the second he did a loud farting sound filled the room. He turned beat red as he pulled a whoopee-cushion out of his seat, keeping it hidden by his chair.  
  
'The nerve!' Videl thought as she glared at a sniggering Sharpner. 'Gohan has it bad enough with this problem that he doesn't know the source of without some bimbo playing childish pranks on him!'  
  
Gohan pulled out his book and turned to the page that Erasa had showed him. If he could make it through the day without saying or doing something embarrassing to himself, he'd be happy. He didn't mind tricks or pranks as long as there weren't anymore in the middle of class.  
  
"Turn to page 32 for today's lesson." Gohan sighed as he did what the teacher told him. All he wanted was to make it through school and go home to do his homework. At least the day would be over and he could sleep through the night knowing that the next day was a Saturday.  
  
* * *  
  
Later at lunch, Gohan sat down at a smaller table to avoid having to sit with a large group. The smaller the table the less people could sit with him. He figured that since nobody seemed to like him that much, he'd save himself a lot of trouble by keeping away from them as not to embarrass himself.  
  
"What's up?" Gohan turned toward the sound of a female voice to see Videl and Erasa standing there. The two girls sat down on either side of him and began to eat.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Videl pressed when she was ignored.  
  
"Sorry," Gohan apologized. He kept his eyes on his tray and didn't appear to want to talk at the moment but made his best effort to answer Videl's question and sound enthusiastic about his reply. "I'm just thinking."  
  
Videl raised her eyebrow. 'That was fake if I've ever heard it,' she thought to herself. She decided that it was best just to let him be for the moment.  
  
Sharpner walked over to join them, however, he was forced to sit on the other side because the only other available seat on Videl's was by Erasa. Erasa moved to the other side to give Gohan and Videl some room and just to annoy Sharpner.  
  
Gohan sighed. He slid over so that there was more space between him and Videl. He didn't even bother to look up anymore through the entire meal. He didn't want to look at Sharpner, no doubt he'd just insult him and Videl would jump on him for it and the room would become loud suddenly. He didn't look at Erasa only because she would start talking about how she wanted him to do something that was related to shopping with him and he wanted to go home after school. He never looked at Videl-He didn't know why he didn't look at Videl. All she'd do was smile at him and continue to eat so what was the problem? Could Videl be what was bothering him?  
  
Gohan frowned at the thought that re-occurred to him as he walked down the hall to his locker. He didn't want Videl to be the problem. She was his friend, his sister like image. No, he felt something more for her, but she'd never be interested in him. His family was one of the reasons, and his friends were another. Not to mention what he was probably made her seem so far away. Or at least to him.  
  
The bell rang and Gohan almost jumped through the roof but settled for a smile. He quickly got his books and went out the door trying not to be caught by Videl but she was waiting outside for him. It was as if she knew he'd try to escape without being seen.  
  
Gohan turned to walk out of town. "Gohan, wait!" Videl called. Gohan kept walking trying to ignore her. "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan frowned. What was he doing? How could he be so rude and ignore someone that he cared about so much? He'd be heart broken if Videl ever got mad at him and wouldn't even glance at him.  
  
"Gohan, please wait!" Gohan stopped. The tone of her voice sounded pitiful and upset. He caved and turned to wait on her to catch up.  
  
She smiled and then scowled. "Why didn't you stop the first time? That's rude you know," She scolded.  
  
"I-didn't hear you, I'm sorry," he lied. What was he supposed to say I ignored you? That'd make her mad or upset her one. It'd be hard to tell since she appeared mad when she was sad or happy depending on what had happened to her or what you had done. "What did you need?"  
  
"I don't need anything," Videl laughed. "I just want to walk with you. I was kind of wondering-" Videl's voice trailed off as her eyes searched for something else to stare at besides Gohan. Anything But Gohan would do. She didn't even want to look at his shoes.  
  
Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. He'd never touched her like that before. Had he even touched her since he'd met her? "Wondering what, Videl?" he asked.  
  
Videl looked up and their eyes locked. Gohan had such kind, gentle eyes that sparkled even at night. She didn't care if nobody else said that, that's what she thought. She could tell just by looking at him that he was concerned. His eyes showed care, concern, and-love? Videl slightly shook her head and shut her eyes. Gohan frowned. She had looked away?  
  
Videl looked down at the zipper on Gohan's coat. "It's nothing," she said.  
  
"No, tell me," Gohan insisted.  
  
Videl hesitated. She blushed. "It's a little embarrassing in a strange way, really, but-" She had to tell him. He'd probably ask until she looked at him in mere frustration. Until she looked back into his eyes and who knows what she'd do then. "I can't, exactly, figure out something in math and I was wondering if you'd help me with it today. Or tomorrow, I mean, I'm sure your busy! Well, maybe not but you have your own homework and-oh forget I asked!" Videl slapped herself mentally. She sounded like a babbling idiot! If she hadn't been blushing before she was beat red now. She hated making an idiot out of herself in front of Gohan.  
  
"No, it's ok," Gohan replied. He smiled. "I'd be glad to help you."  
  
Videl looked up at him but her head remained downwards. "Really? It's ok?" she asked to make sure she had heard right.  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Of course it's ok!" he exclaimed.  
  
Videl smiled. "Ok, um, let's go then."  
  
Gohan smiled. For once that month he was happy. Videl was coming home with him and would be in his room! He'd be helping her with homework, but just to be close enough to her to smell her hair was overwhelming. Maybe it'd be a good day after all!  
  
* * *  
  
Chichi glanced thoughtfully up at the clock as she finished washing the last of the dishes from lunch. Gohan was taking an awfully long time to get home. Normally he'd be there by now, but something must have held him up.  
  
Goten turned his head from the T.V. when he heard laughing outside. He smiled. The one person was Gohan and the other was-  
  
Chichi jumped and almost dropped the stack of plates she was getting ready to put in the cabinet when Goten screamed from in the living room. She had heard the door open, but didn't have a chance to ask who was with Gohan before Goten's excited exclaim.  
  
"Videl!" Goten jumped from his spot in the floor and ran over to her. He hadn't seen her in a while, and any friend of Gohan's was a friend of his.  
  
Chichi laughed to herself. "Well, that gives it away," she muttered. Putting the plates away, she walked into the living room.  
  
"Well, Gohan, it's about time you bring her over," Chichi scolded in a teasing tone. "I was beginning to think you'd stay single for the rest of your life."  
  
Videl blushed and turned her attention to Goten trying to ignore Chichi's comment.  
  
"Mom! Please! We've talked about this!" Gohan defended blushing himself. "Besides," He quickly changed the subject. "Videl is just here so I can help her with her homework. Her house is-well." Gohan let Chichi answer mentally for him and left it at that.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope that she'll stay for supper," Chichi smiled. "It'll be ready by 6."  
  
Goten ran back to the T.V. as Gohan and Videl walked off to Gohan's room. Gohan led the way down the short hallway and pushed the door open to his room.  
  
Videl stepped in and smiled. It wasn't small and it didn't have much in it. Just a bed and a desk. She put her stack of books on the desk and walked over to the large open window on the wall that both of this only pieces of furniture rested on. 'Wow!' she thought. Her smile grew as she looked at the view Gohan had.  
  
Gohan curiously glanced out the window. A cool breeze blew in the window. Surprisingly, the weather had warmed up and it was warm enough to open the windows. A bird sang happily in a tree in the distance and for a split second Videl let her eyes close. She could imagine herself sitting under that tree letting the breeze blow through her short hair. Just the smell of the refreshing air that had a hint of woodsy smell was heavenly.  
  
Gohan smiled when he noticed her enjoying the scents that normally surrounded his home. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. Videl jumped slightly and opened her eyes. She looked over at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Want to get started?" Gohan asked. "Or are you just going to stare out the window all day?"  
  
Videl smiled and blushed slightly. "I'll stare out the window only if you're here," she replied.  
  
Gohan looked confused. He smiled and laughed inwardly. He knew she hadn't meant to say that it was probably meant to have been a thought. Instead, it was something verbal that now danced around in Gohan's head. He liked the sound of it and what it implied. He tried not to let Videl see that he was smiling and had caught what she had said. After all, she didn't say it very loudly.  
  
Unfortunately, Videl had noticed. She blushed severely and attempted to hide her face by pretending that she was scratching an itch. She could hardly believe that she had let that slip! 'I'm such an idiot! How did that come out? That's so embarrassing.' Videl looked at Gohan who only smiled. 'Oh well' she thought. 'At least Gohan isn't trying to confirm what I said.'  
  
Gohan pulled out the chair in front of his desk and stepped behind it. "Come on, let's get started."  
  
A few hours passed and Gohan had carefully explained everything that Videl needed help with which turned out to be a good amount. He didn't just help her with the things she couldn't figure out, he helped her with problems she couldn't get correct.  
  
Videl looked at her paper confused slightly. "Hey, Gohan? I can't remember how to do this one. Can you tell me how again?" she asked.  
  
Gohan looked at the problem. He sighed. "No, that's not how," he said sternly. "Here, let me show you." Gohan bent down over Videl's shoulder making his face rather close to hers. He brought both his arms around either side of her and took the pencil from her hand. Videl let her hands fall to her lap. She watched him hold the paper with one hand while he gave a sample problem that was something like hers was. She blushed slightly as she noticed how close his body was to hers. She felt his soft, smooth breaths on her neck and every time he moved his hand to write she could feel it vibrate up his arm from were it touched her shoulder.  
  
Gohan noticed where he was and blushed. He put the pencil down after he finished and looked at Videl. Their faces were rather close making the two blushed obviously. Their eyes were locked again. Gohan for some reason couldn't stand back up. He didn't want to.  
  
"Hi," Videl said as they continued to stare at each other.  
  
Gohan was about to make a move to kiss her when the door opened. He immediately straightened and whirled around to see his mother standing there holding the doorknob in one hand. Videl looked over her shoulder to see too.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Chichi paused when she noticed her son stand up with an embarrassing expression on his face like he had been caught. "You two have been in here for hours. Why don't you take a brake and go walk around to stretch?" she suggested choosing to ignore the scene.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Sounds good," he thought. He'd need the air anyway. Even though the room was cool he felt hot. The two stood to do exactly what Chichi had suggested to them.  
  
* * *  
  
well? Is it good? 


	2. Rainy Days

Author's Note: I haven't worked on this in almost two years! That is hard to believe. But don't worry; I sort of remember the plot. I forgot half of it, but I have an idea of what it was. I'll make it even better than it was going to be! And my writing skills have improved since I wrote chapter one, so there will be a difference. You'll probably be able to tell. Well, let's get on with it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Metallic Tears  
  
Chapter 2: Rainy Days  
  
A chilly breeze blew gently across the open plain. Videl hugged her thin jacket around her as she wished vainly that she'd brought her thicker coat on the walk. She noticed Gohan staring at her and smiled sweetly. She shivered as a chill ran up and back down her spin.  
  
Gohan returned her smile. He took off his thick jacket and laid it around her shoulders, receiving a questioning look from the dark haired young lady. He smiled gently at her as he brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. It was just long enough to be a bother, since she was letting her hair to grow back out, but still sort enough it couldn't be tucked behind her ear to keep it out of the way.  
  
"Use my jacket," Gohan said, turning to his friend. "It's ticker than yours."  
  
Videl looked down at the jacket as she pulled on either side of it, holding it on her shoulders. "I-I can't take your jacket," she protested, starting to take it off.  
  
Gohan quickly grabbed the jacket near the shoulders and held it around her, pulling it closed slightly. "No, I'm fine," he insisted. "You need it more than I do."  
  
"But—"Videl began, but was cut off as Gohan placed a finger over her mouth momentarily.  
  
Shaking his head he let his hand drop back down to the jacket where he took hold of it again. "No but's," he told her firmly, yet kindly.  
  
Videl felt her cheeks flush as she stared into his dark eyes. She dropped her head to gaze at the ground. She felt a strange kind of feeling that she hadn't ever felt towards anyone before. It was kind of a scary feeling, but at the same time, a very nice one. It seemed familiar even though it was her first time to experience it, and it felt very natural.  
  
Goten chased after a small lizard nearby. He paused as a water drop plopped on his forehead. Confused, he held out his hand, palm up and glanced up toward the sky. Where nice fluffy white clouds had once drifted carelessly in the bright blue, fall sky, now were dark, gray storm clouds threateningly lingering overhead like a dark shadow. A raindrop landed in his hand. He looked down at it in time to see it curve to the palm of his hand and roll over the side, dripping to the ground.  
  
A loud clap of thunder rolled overhead, startling the seven-year-old child. He jumped and dashed back toward the spot he'd last see Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Gohan! Storm!" Goten yelled as he crashed through the woods into the small clearing. He found his brother holding onto his jacket, which was strangely wrapped around Videl's shoulders, looking up at the sky. Videl was doing the same; only she wasn't clutching any jacket.  
  
Pausing a moment to stare at the odd sight, he blinked a few times confusedly. Another clap of thunder boomed, even closer than the last. Scared he ran over and clung tightly to Gohan's pant leg, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth in fear.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten shouted, wrapping his small arms and legs around his big brothers leg. "Its loud and scary!"  
  
Gohan put his hand gently on his brother's small head. He chuckled to himself inwardly, finding it funny that his kid brother had fought Buu without being scared and yet he was frightened by a crash of thunder. "Its okay," he assured him. "Its just a little noise, we'll start back, okay?"  
  
Rain began to plummet to the ground slowly, but increased to a steady rate. Videl held her hand out in time for several drops to splash into the up-turned, cupped palm of her hand. "Uh, Gohan?" she said, glancing up toward the sky as the rain began to fall harder and faster.  
  
Gohan looked up at the sky with an expression of dread on his face. "Oh, man!" he said, several drops landing around his face. One splashed him in the eye and he flinched, dropping his head back down to Videl.  
  
The three of them began to run back toward the house. They pushed and shoved their way through the brush as they ran through the woods. When they cleared it Goten took off running as fast as he could, yelling to Chichi. Gohan knew Videl would never be able to run that fast, so he paced himself to a speed she could keep up with.  
  
By now it was already down pouring. They all three were soaked thoroughly by the time they reached the house, but Gohan and Videl were soaked to the bone, dripping water from every part of their body.  
  
When Gohan stepped inside, Chichi was bent to Goten calming him down. He was frantically rambling about the storm as she placed a dry towel over his head and began to gently dry his hair.  
  
Chichi chuckled at the sight of her two dripping wet sons and the drenched girl before her. She calmed Goten and handed a towel to the two teens. "You three look like drowned rats!" she giggled. "That was quite an un-expected down pour."  
  
Gohan pushed the door closed behind him and slipped his wet shoes and socks off, leaving them at the door. Chichi bent and picked his socks up, wadding them into a soppy wet ball in her hand.  
  
"Take your shoes off, Videl, and come with me," she instructed. "I should have some clothes you can wear while those dry." With a snicker she gently pushed Goten over to Gohan. "Get your brother dried off and help him find some dry clothes. After you're changed put your wet clothes in the kitchen floor, and I'll take care of them later."  
  
Gohan picked his little brother up and carried him down the hallway to his room. He stood him in the corner while he dug through Goten's clothing chest for some dry clothes. Laying the garments on the bed he peeled the wet clothes from his little brothers body and dried him off with a towel. Goten eagerly slipped into the dry, warm garments and shook the remaining water drops from his full head of dark hair.  
  
"Is Videl going to wear Mommy's clothes?" Goten asked, tagging behind his big brother as he went to change.  
  
Gohan pulled his wet shirt off and dried himself with the same towel. "I guess that's all she can do," Gohan replied.  
  
Goten watched as Gohan changed into a pair of fitting jeans and a navy blue, long sleeve shirt that took form of his body, hugging his arms, shoulders and torso. "But why?" Goten asked, with the blank, confused Son family expression on his cute little face.  
  
Gohan sat on his bed and put on a pair of socks. He helped Goten up to sit on the edge beside him. "Because, Goten, she doesn't have any of her own clothes to wear," he replied, drying his hair with the corner of the towel.  
  
Goten put one of his socks on his foot. "Why?" he asked as he pulled the other on.  
  
"Because she left them all at her house," Gohan replied. He put his hands behind him on the bed and leaned back, propping himself up with his arms.  
  
Goten titled his head. "Why?"  
  
"She wasn't expecting to get her clothes wet," Gohan replied, his brow frowning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wasn't planning on being in the rain today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, she probably didn't think it was going to rain."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, well—she uh, it um, wasn't raining this morning?"  
  
Goten turned to Gohan and sat on his back on his feet. He blinked, pondering his words and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Look, Goten! I don't know! Stop asking questions!" Gohan snapped, annoyance clearly shinning on his face.  
  
Goten smiled and closed his eyes, slightly tilting his head. "Okay, big brother," he said. "But you sure do know a lot of other things! You're really cool."  
  
Gohan sighed as his kid brother wrapped his little arms around him and gave him a hug. His mouth twitched up into a smile and he chuckled softly to himself as he put an arm around his brother's small body. Standing up he placed him on the floor and picked up their wet clothes, taking them to the kitchen where he'd been told to put them. Goten tagged along, following closely behind him.  
  
Chichi stepped into the kitchen and placed Videl's soggy clothes into the pile. She gathered the pile into a basket and picked it up. "Videl's in the living room," Chichi explained, patting her eldest son on the shoulder. "She's waiting on you so she can finish her homework." Winking at him, she turned and left through a narrow door leading to the laundry room, where she hung clothes to dry when it was raining.  
  
Gohan blushed slightly but shook his head, ignoring his mother. He went into the living room, Goten as his shadow, to find Videl.  
  
Gohan froze in the doorway and starred in wonderment. Videl was wearing one of his mother's outfits, the one she had worn when he was real little. It was simple and plain, slightly faded from the years of being exposed to the sun and being washed, but it curved to her figure and looked rather elegant on the young woman. To him, she was stunning and beautiful!  
  
Videl blushed under his approving stare. She felt a little awkward in the garments, as he wasn't used to wearing such clothes. She lowered her gaze to the outfit. Looking up with only her eyes she held out her hands as if to present herself to him.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" she asked, turning around once.  
  
Gohan smiled kindly. "You look—nice," he said. He wanted to use a different word, but it was to strong a word for him to use for a friend even if he did want to be more than friends.  
  
Videl blushed again, returning his sweet smile with one of her own. "I feel a little strange," she said, laughing nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous, but she was.  
  
"You look funny in Mommy's clothes," Goten laughed.  
  
Gohan gently knocked him on the head. "Don't be rude!" he scolded, in a brotherly way.  
  
Videl giggled. "That's okay!" she said. She scrubbed Goten's head with her hand. "Even so, you look very cute in yours!"  
  
Goten laughed. His clothes were similar to Chichi's, though they were a light purple. The sleeves had white cuffs and he wore a blue jacket with yellow trim and two ties. A white tie-belt was around his waist, and the two ends hung out loosely from under his jacket.  
  
Chichi stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at the three of them. "Goten, want to help me?" she asked.  
  
Goten's eyes lit up. "Okay!" he said. He didn't know what he was helping with, but he was glad to help his mother with anything she asked for him to help with.  
  
Chichi placed her hand on his head as he ran by. She smiled at the two teenagers as she turned to leave the room. "You best get back to studying. I'll have supper ready in a little while."  
  
Gohan watched his mother and brother leave. He turned to Videl with a kind smile. "Shall we?"  
  
Videl smiled, a small giggle escaping. She nodded. "Okay."  
  
Gohan went to his room and returned a moment later with both hers and his books in hand. He sat them down on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. Videl did the same.

  
  
Gohan tapped his pencil thoughtfully on his book as he read the homework problem. He jotted something down in his notebook. He glanced over at Videl to find her starring at him with a look of either wonder or thoughtfulness, which he couldn't tell.  
  
"What?" he asked, blinking at her puzzled.  
  
Videl blushed and quickly turned back to her work. She hadn't noticed him catch her starring; she'd been so busy thinking how cute he looked. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head.  
  
Gohan smiled, still confused. Shaking his head he went to work again.  
  
Videl glanced over at him again. She blushed and dropped her gaze back to her work, little of which had been done. It was hard for her not to look at him. What with him wearing those tightish, fitting pants that showed his thin waist and that tight shirt, revealing his perfect form and all. The sleeves of the shirt didn't show as much muscle as his saiyaman spandex did, but it showed enough, and looked better too.  
  
Videl kept catching herself glancing over at him. She felt guilty for not working, but couldn't help it. She found him very much attractive in his fitting clothes and wearing the adorable expression he had when he was working on homework. To be more blunt about it, she found him hot.  
  
Videl blushed for the eightieth time that day it seemed like. 'Such naughty thoughts, bad girl!' she thought. She felt that same feeling she had had earlier on their walk again. She was a little more comfortable with it this time, but still very scared. She didn't know why it was scary, it just was. She chuckled nervously.  
  
Gohan paused his work and looked at her. "What?" he asked.  
  
Videl gave a sheepish grin and laughed nervously. "No, nothing," she replied, blushing wildly. She turned back to her work. She found it funny, but that was certainly a naughty thought she'd just had!  
  
Gohan frowned in confusion. "No, what is it?" he asked. He was determined to get an answer this time.  
  
"Really, its nothing," Videl laughed. Her face turned an ever brighter red.  
  
"No, tell me," Gohan insisted. He smiled at her un-provoked giggling and held back the urge to join her.  
  
Videl continued to laugh. "It's nothing, really!" she said. She felt a feeling of disappointment.  
  
"Videl! Tell me what it is!" Gohan prodded.  
  
Videl continued to laugh. Slowly her laughs became a giggle, which died into a whimper. She covered her face with her hands as tears filled her eyes. A small sob escaped her lips and she shook her head. "No!" she replied sadly.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed, worriedly. He quickly retired his books to the coffee table and moved closer to her so he was beside of her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder in a caring way. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tears burned her eyes as they trickled down her cheeks behind her hands that veiled her face. She felt so saddened all of a sudden, at first she wasn't sure why. Upon feeling Gohan touch her shoulder she leaned over onto him and buried her face in his shirt, wrapping her arms loosely around him.  
  
Gohan was surprised at first, but his concern for her quickly overcame the stunned feeling he had. He put his arm around her, not as a friend, but as someone who'd always be there for her. As someone a little more than just that.  
  
"Videl, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. He was a little confused. A few minutes ago she was laughing and now she was broken down in tears. Maybe it was hormones?  
  
Videl sniffed. The thought she had had been a little naughty, but rather funny, to her at least. As she laughed, she imagined herself being with Gohan and seeing him as a boyfriend. She laughed at her vain wishing, which grew into an image of her marrying him the more she laughed. It would be a beautiful ceremony with lots of flowers and lots of people would come. It'd be in a large church with a huge organ playing the music. She found that wishful thinking funny as well, but her heart broke when she realized it could never be. There wasn't even the slightest hope of anything like that happening. And she wept because of it, because of her feelings for Gohan that she was sure were not returned.  
  
Gohan slowly stroked her hair, letting her cry. He hugged her a little tighter to comfort her. How he wished he knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling. If only he knew, he could maybe make it better. As he held her against him, gently stroking her short black hair and lovingly hugging her to comfort her worries, he felt a strange feeling, which made him blush. He had felt this once before, but this time it was different. It was bigger. Could this feeling be love? The kind that made you want to get married?  
  
Videl sat up and dried her eyes with the sleeve of the clothes. She sniffed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she said. She was glad Chichi was busy in the kitchen and keeping Goten entertained. It would have been embarrassing for either of them to see that.  
  
Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder again. "What's wrong?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. They were so sad, so hurt. It broke his heart to see her like that.  
  
Videl clutched her pant leg into her fists. Should she tell him how she felt? Should she confess her feelings to him, pour her heart out to him? What if he didn't feel the same way? She'd embarrass herself and feel like dieing right then and there. She couldn't tell him! She knew a guy like him would never feel anything towards her other than friendship. If she told him, he'd reject her. She wouldn't be able to live after that! No, she wouldn't tell him. She couldn't!  
  
Videl shook her head. "I-Its nothing serious. I just felt like crying," she lied. She felt guilty for doing so, but she just couldn't tell the truth. "Sometimes a woman just has to cry!" She looked at him. Had he bought it?  
  
Gohan looked at her skeptically for a moment. His brow narrowed as he gazed into her eyes. He could tell nothing from looking into them. He mentally shrugged. He smiled sweetly. "Yeah," he said. He wasn't sure what else to say, so he moved his hand to his lap and starred at the coffee table before him.  
  
Videl sniffed again and wiped her eyes. "Oh, I got your shirt wet," she chuckled, pulling the wet part of his shirt out away from his body.  
  
Gohan looked down at it and took the fabric from her hand. He laughed softly. "That's nothing compared to earlier," he said. Videl chuckled then the room grew quiet. The only sound was the tick tocking of the clock and the calming sound of the rain falling on the roof outside.  
  
Gohan stood and went to the window. He pushed the curtain back to gazed out at the pouring rain. "It's still raining pretty hard," he said. He turned back to Videl.  
  
She smiled. "I hope it stops soon," she said. "I need to go home soon."  
  
Gohan was disappointed to hear her say that, but he smiled slightly to hide it. "You're not staying to eat?" he asked.  
  
Videl looked up from where she'd dropped her gaze to her lap. She blinked several times as she thought. "I forgot," she said. "Your mom did invite me to stay." She giggled to cover her embarrassment.  
  
Gohan's smile brightened. "Then you'll stay!"  
  
Videl glanced at the ceiling, listening to the rain as it pounded on the house. "Even if I didn't want to, I guess I'll have to!" she replied. "There's no sign of it letting up anytime soon, so sure! I'll stay."  
  
Gohan smiled. He was about to say something else when Goten dashed into the room. He made a beeline to the couch where he jumped up on it directly beside Videl and started bouncing.  
  
"Supper's ready, supper's ready!" he chanted, happily and eagerly spinning around as he bounced. Dizzy he fell down and landed in Videl's lap. He looked up at her with a big, happy smile and laughed in a goofy manner. "Supper's ready! Let's eat!" he exclaimed.  
  
Gohan shook his head at his brother's antics. He smiled at Videl. "Well, I guess he's been waiting a while, huh?"  
  
Videl giggled as she picked the little boy up and stood. "Guess so." Goten willingly stayed in her arms as she carried him across the living room. When they stepped into the kitchen he wiggled to get down, and she gently sat him on the floor.  
  
Goten rushed to his seat and hopped up in it. "Food!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Goten!" Chichi gently scolded. "Be patient!" She turned to Videl and smiled. "You can sit right there," she said, motioning to a chair.  
  
Videl walked to the chair and sat down as Gohan took his seat. Chichi sat several bowls of rice in the three spaces occupied and a large plate of a delicious smelling assortment of food. She then took her seat with her own plate and bowl and they all began to eat.  
  
After Videl was finished she sat back in her chair. "That was delicious!" she complemented.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Chichi replied with a kind smile. She set another bowl of rice down for Goten.  
  
Videl watched as Gohan finished off his rice. He then proceeded to eat several more pieces of fried fish, nine more egg rolls, making a total of twenty-one, seven more bowls of rice, and finished by guzzling down his drink.  
  
Goten packed away just as much with three pieces of fish, eleven more egg rolls, five very large bowls of rice, and a huge glass of juice. After all that, the two seemed satisfied.  
  
Videl stared at the two in shock. She watched bewildered as Chichi cleared off stacks of bowls and plates and placed them in the sink where she began to draw some water to wash them.  
  
Chichi noticed the young ladies expression and giggled. "My boys can always pack it away!" she said, patting Videl on the shoulder. "I never have to worry about leftovers!"  
  
Videl finally shut her gapped open mouth. "Y-yeah, I guess not," she managed to say through her shock. She turned to Gohan and Goten. "How do you eat all that?!"  
  
"Mommy said its because were part saiy—"Goten began, but Gohan's hand covered his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence.  
  
Gohan laughed nervously. "Eh, heh! Well, uh, big appetites is all! Yeah, that's it," he replied. He thought for a moment and then nodded. He then added, "Really big!" He smacked Goten in the back of the head and said, "Right, Goten?"  
  
Goten rubbed his head with one eye shut. He smiled sheepishly and laughed in the Son Goku traditional way. "Yeah, right!" he replied, nodding his head vigorously. "HUGE appee-tie-ts!"  
  
Chichi chuckled to herself. She could hear Goku pronouncing the word exactly like that just at that moment. Goten was so much like his father it almost wasn't funny. Almost.  
  
Videl looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:32. Gasping she stood, placing both hands to either side of her face. "Oh no!" she cried.  
  
The three others in the room turned and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked, standing as well. It seemed like he'd asked her that a lot today.  
  
Videl groaned. "Oh, its really that late? I didn't notice!" she moaned. "Its dark! I can't fly home!"  
  
Gohan blinked. "That—would be a problem," he muttered.  
  
Chichi glanced at the clock. "You can stay here tonight, then," she offered. "You couldn't go home anyway. It's still pouring rain outside."  
  
Videl looked out the window. "I—guess your right," she mumbled to herself. "But I can't stay here. I'd be imposing!"  
  
"Non-sense!" Chichi said, waving it off with her hand. "I'll make you a place in Gohan's room on the floor. You can sleep there and go home in the morning when it's light outside and dryer, too."  
  
Videl smiled. "Thank you, Chichi," she said. "You're a life saver."  
  
"Think nothing of it," Chichi said as she walked from the room. She paused in the kitchen door way and turned to Gohan. "You two can finish with your homework. I'll fix a bed for Videl."  
  
Gohan nodded. He waited till his mother left before turning to Videl. He smiled. "Let's finish our homework now," he said.  
  
"Alright," Videl said. They walked into the living room, Goten tagging along behind them.

  
  
Videl pressed her hand against the windowpane as she stood gazing out of Gohan's bedroom window. The glass was cold to the touch and raindrops continuously fell onto it outside.  
  
She turned around at the sound of the door opening. She saw Gohan stepping in and smiled as he closed the door. Walking over to the mat Chichi had fixed for her to sleep on she smiled as she sat down on it, crossing her legs. She had changed into a white t-shirt, which Gohan had lent her, and a pair of Chichi's sweatpants to sleep in.  
  
Gohan sat on the edge of his bed. He smiled down and Videl. It was a little awkward for him to have a girl spending the night in his bedroom, even if it was in the floor. Especially to have a girl he liked spending the night!  
  
"Gohan," Videl said thoughtfully. "Did you have fun today spending time together? I mean as friends?"  
  
Gohan nodded. He mentally scowled at the word 'friends' though. "I did, even though we spent most of it doing homework and getting soaked out in the rain," he replied. He smiled fondly at the memories the day had given him. He'd remember them forever, no matter what happened between the two. Even if Videl ended up with someone else he'd still hold on to those memories dearly.  
  
Videl smiled. "Me too," she said. "I've never had a friend quite like you before."  
  
Gohan slipped under the covers and lay back in his bed. He reached over and turned out the light, submerging the room in complete darkness. He waited until his eyes adjusted and he could see Videl's silhouette before speaking.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. "By 'quite like me before' I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean," Videl replied, pulling the covers up over her. She lay down on the mat and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at Gohan. "I mean you're really different from any of the other friends I have."  
  
Gohan lifted his head from the pillow and propped it there with his hand. He wasn't sure wither to take that as a complement or not. "Okay—"he said, confused and curious at the same time. "Go on."  
  
"Well, you're different in that you can fly and shoot energy blasts and all that stuff I saw you did a few months ago," Videl replied. "I'm still not sure how you can do that, but I don't care."  
  
Gohan scooted his upper half closer to the edge of the bed. "How else am I different? I thought that was the only way," he asked.  
  
"There's something about you, Gohan. I don't know what it is," she replied. "You're so kind and caring. I've never met a guy like you before. You're all a girl could want in a guy. Some girl is going to be very lucky some day to have you for a spouse."  
  
Gohan smiled, even though Videl couldn't see him. He was a little embarrassed from all the compliments and felt flattered. "Well, not really," he replied. "With all that comes many complications that I'm not sure I want to tell you about yet."  
  
Videl scowled at her sentence. She felt her heart sink at the thought of Gohan being with a girl other than her. She frowned up at him. "What do you mean, 'complications'?" she asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't want to tell you," he replied. "Not yet anyway. I don't know you well enough, and I'm afraid."  
  
Videl blinked slightly confused. She wasn't expecting him to say that. "Afraid of what?" she asked.  
  
Gohan remained quiet for a moment. Videl thought he wasn't going to reply for after a while. "I'm afraid you won't believe me. Afraid you'll call me crazy and have nothing to do with me," Gohan finally replied. His tone of voice seemed sincere and frightened in a weird kind of way. For some reason, truth seemed to ring off of every word he spoke.  
  
"Why would I think you were crazy?" Videl asked.  
  
"I can't tell you yet," Gohan repeated.  
  
Videl nodded. "Right, yeah, I know," she said. She smiled at him. She didn't care he couldn't see her. "But I don't think there's anything you can tell me to push me away."  
  
Gohan leaned over the edge of the bed. "Why?" he whispered.  
  
Videl leaned forward as well, in attempt to see his face. She could barely make it out. "Because," she replied in a whisper of her own. She paused a moment. Here was another opportunity to tell him how she felt. But she still was afraid he'd reject her. No, she wouldn't tell him yet. "You're too special to me. When I'm around you, I have a feeling that I can't explain. You make things seem so clear and simple. And yet, I can't figure you out. You're so complicated, Son Gohan. You won't let me see who you really are. Why?"  
  
Gohan sighed quietly. "I—"  
  
Videl placed her fingers to his mouth to silence him. Her touch was so gentle, soft and compassionate. "You don't want to tell me yet," she said. "I know. I respect that. But know this," she moved her hand to the side of his face, gently stroking the back of her fingers along his cheek as she pulled her hand across his face. She placed her hand passionately on the side of his cheek; he reached up and gently placed his hand on hers as he gazed into her eyes. "Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll listen."  
  
Gohan felt his heart warm as it leapt into his throat. His stomach did flips and butterflies fluttered around inside of him. He slowly began to lean forward to kiss her when a soft knock on the other side of the door stopped him.  
  
"I'm going to bed, good-night you two," Chichi's voice came, muffled through the door.  
  
Gohan continued to stare into Videl's eyes. She slipped her hand back from his face but he caught it and held it in his own hand for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Gohan?" Chichi's voice questioned when there was no reply.  
  
"Night, Mom," Gohan said, his gaze not wavering, he not daring to break his eyes from Videl's. His mother's footsteps faded as she went to her room.  
  
Videl felt his gentle, warm breaths on her lips. She gasped, her cheeks flushing violently as Gohan held her hand tightly in his. She swallowed, her gaze not moving.  
  
"G-good night, Gohan," she whispered softly.  
  
Gohan gazed at her a few more moments. She was so beautiful. "Good night, Videl," he replied in a quiet whisper. They sat for what seemed like hours in that position, when really it was only a couple of minutes.  
  
Videl gently pulled her hand away from Gohan. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and lye down. She rolled over, her back to Gohan's bed and looked at her hand that he'd held. She smiled. She could still feel him holding it. Content she closed her eyes.  
  
Gohan lay back in his bed. He softly touched his cheek where she'd kissed him and a wide smile spread his lips. He placed his hands behind his head and starred at the ceiling. What a wonderful day it had been! He hadn't thought about his problem all day accept for the little time he had that morning. He was happy, so happy words could not express his joy.  
  
He glanced down and smiled at Videl's back. He rolled to his side, his back facing her, and closed his eyes with a content smile. They both slipped into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
